Mi enemigo el ornitohumano
by Verum-Eikon
Summary: En la agencia de la O.S.A.C están intentando elevar sus horizontes creando una máquina que convierta a sus agentes en humanos para así enfrentarse a sus respectivos enemigos a un mismo nivel. ¿Qué pasará cuando el Dr. Doofenshmirtz se encuentre con su semi-acuático némesis convertido en un atractivo agente humano? Shonen ai Doofxhuman!Perry
1. Chapter 1

_**MI ENEMIGO EL ORNITO-HUMANO**_

_Para ser sinceros... Jamás pensé que me iba a encontrar en esta situación, frente a frente con Doofenshmirtz, sí, algo normal y nada fuera de lo habitual... Pero... Cabe aclarar que... Esta vez no era como Perry el ornitorrinco... Sino... Como Perry... Un humano como él... _

_¿Que cómo ha ocurrido esto? Retrocedamos un par de horas en el tiempo._

-Sí Stacy, y lo peor es que le mandé un mensaje y sólo contestó con un "Hehe" y una carita sonriente. ¿Qué crees que significa? ¿Se estará aburriendo de mi? Un momento Stacy te llamo enseguida. -Candace colgó su teléfono móvil y se dirigió a la ventana- ¡PHINEAS Y FERB! ¡Como no dejéis de hacer ruido pienso bajar y avisar a mamá! Además ¿¡Qué se

supone que estáis haciendo!?

-Hola Candace, estamos haciendo una máquina que convierta cualquier cosa "incomestible" en algo comestible. Así por ejemplo podríamos hacer una súper-casa de dulces como en Hansel y Gre-...

-¡UUUUGH! ¡Cómo os la váis a cargar! -Antes de que Phineas pudiera siquiera acabar sus explicaciones Candace ya había bajado en busca de su madre.-

-¿Qué dices, Ferb, Crees que no le ha gustado la idea?

-Quizás esté a dieta...

-Hm... Eso explicaría su reacción... Eh... ¿Y Perry?

_-Mientras tanto, en otro lugar.-_

-Buenos días Agente P. He estado investigando y...

-Ejem

-Perdona, HEMOS estado investigando y hemos conseguido crear una máquina que transforma a cualquier animal en un ser humano. Yo lo llamo el "humanizador-inator" -Un largo silencio se hizo en la sala – Sí, bueno... Hemos utilizado ese... Sí, de acuerdo, no sabíamos qué nombre ponerle, y estamos tan acostumbrados...

-Perry miraba de un lado a otro sin estar seguro de lo que pretendía Monogram, y de verdad esperaba no ser involucrado.-

-Imagino que ya sabrás qué es lo que pretendemos con esto. Sé que en aquél entonces no admitimos a aquél robot... Por no ser un animal, pero querríamos elevar un poco más nuestros horizontes... Sé lo que estás pensando Agente P. pero es totalmente fiable, alguno de nuestros agentes ya la han usado y están en su misión como humanos. En un momento tendrás a Carl allí contigo para empezar la operación.

-En ese momento Carl entró desde aquella trampilla/elevador, con una máquina de apariencia bastante pesada y recargada. Se veía muy profesional, pero Perry no podía evitar sentirse inseguro.-

-Bien Agente P. Este es el humanizador-inator. Entrando por aquí se activaran unos **** que cambiarán tu ADN, puede que notes una sensación... extraña, pero no debes asustarte, sólo será un momento. Te hemos dejado dentro unos uniformes de diferentes tallas, elige la que mejor te vaya. Hehehe, mira, te hemos hecho un uniforme especial para tí, la camisa es turquesa y mira la corbata... ¡Es como tu cola!

-Sí, todo muy original, pensaba Perry... Pero en ese momento no era capaz de reírle la gracia a Carl. Sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Qué pasaría después? Estaba distraído haciéndose todas estas preguntas mientras Carl seguía hablando y hablando. Hasta que algo le hizo volver.-

-Comencemos.

-Tomo aire y se dirigió de forma totalmente decidida hacia aquél aparato. Carl cerró la puerta y se dispuso a ponerlo en marcha. Monogram y Carl esperaban expectantes e impacientes cuál sería el resultado...-

-Cof cof cof...

-El humanizador-inator parecía haber concluido su trabajo y Carl lo apagó y abrió la puerta. Empezó a salir bastante humo, el cual parecía estar medio asfixiando a Perry, que no dejaba de toser. Alguien salía, colocándose una chaqueta. Aún no podía verse con claridad, lo que hizo a Monogram levantarse de la silla para fijarse mejor.-

-Agente P. ¿Todo bien?

-Por fin el humo se disipó y las caras de Carl y Monogram cambiaron por completo.-

-Ma... Madre mía Agente P...

-Es... Realmente... ¿Perry?


	2. Chapter 2

_Quiero dar las gracias a los que me comentaron en el primer capítulo. La verdad no tenía esperanza de que fuera a gustar, pero me habéis animado a continuar, por eso... ¡Gracias!_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Ma... Madre mía Agente P..._

_-Es... Realmente... ¿Perry?_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-_Bien, parece que esta es tu talla ¿Estás cómodo?

-Perry cogió aire, ahora no sabía cómo hacer su gruñido ¿Podría hablar? Tenía que comprobarlo.-

-...S...Sí. Está... Está bien. -Se aclara la garganta.-

-¡Oh, genial! Perdona que me sorprenda Agente P. pero esto es tan... ¡Emocionante! ¿Lo ha oído señor?

-Claro que lo he oído Carl... Hm... -Monogram se quedó mirando largo rato su agente ahora humano.- Hay que hacer algo con tu pelo.

-... -Perry se llevó las manos a su cabeza, tocándolo.-

-Tiene razón, habría que arreglarlo un poco.

-Después de bastante rato, tras la torpeza de Carl, Perry consiguió arreglar su peinado, y ya estaba listo para ir a investigar lo que quiera que el Doctor Doofenshmirtz estuviera haciendo. Decidió ir caminando. Bueno, en realidad no lo decidió, volvemos a Carl y a su torpeza, aún no había arreglado ninguno de los vehículos de Perry, y él no tenía ganas de esperar, así que pensó ir tranquilamente... Y pensar en cómo se presentaría frente a Doof... -

_-Pérfido Doofenshmirtz S.L.-_

-Vaya, Perry el ornitorrinco se está retrasando demasiado... Justamente... ¡Ahora, lleva justo una hora de retraso!

-Sabrá que no es el centro de su vida. Tendrá cosas más importantes que hacer que luchar con un absurdo científico con un título de doctor comprado por internet.

-¡Cállate maldito montón de chatarra! ¿Es su trabajo, no? ¡Pues al menos debería ser puntual! ¡¿Y oye, dónde has aprendido a hablar así?!

-Está claro que para usted sí que es el centro de su vida.

-¡Eso no es verdad, tengo más cosas que hacer aparte de estar aquí esperando a...!

-...

-¡Agh! ¡Da igual! No sé para que me molesto en darte explicaciones. Voy a sentarme aquí, al lado de la ventana y voy a pensar dónde voy a impactar mi rayo quítatelaropa-inator... ¡Voy a dejar a TODA EL ÁREA DE LOS TRES ESTADOS en paños menores...! ¡Incluído a mi TAN estirado hermano...! Voy a hacer que haga el RÍDICULO delante de toda la gente del ÁREA DE LOS TRES ESTADOS... ¡Pero antes! Voy a probar con alguien cualquiera para ver si funciona... -Doofenshmirtz arrastró su inator hasta la ventana y buscó a alguien para impactar su rayo.- Veamos si funciona... -rió por lo bajo y lo lanzó.-

-El rayo fue directo a un chico que paseaba con su pareja al parecer en su primera cita.-

-¿Dices que te gusta mi chaqueta? Si quieres también me la pongo en la próxima ci...

-¡Oh Dios mío! -Se tapa la cara-

-¡¿Pero qué...?! -Mira sus calconcillos-

_-De vuelta al edificio de Doof...-_

-¡HAAAHAHAHA! ¡FUNCIOOONA!

_...¡Zas!_ - Un estruendo hizo que Doofenshmirtz se diera la vuelta rápidamente. Alguien había derribado su puerta. Bueno, por supuesto sabía quién sería ese "alguien".-

-¡Perry el ornitorrin...! ¿Eh?

_Y aquí estamos, en el momento justo en el que me encuentro cara a cara con el Doctor Doofenshmirtz, como os dije en el principio de la historia. Ahora mismo... él ni se ha dado cuenta de quién soy. De hecho, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera se le está pasando por la cabeza...Está ahí, esperando una explicación de quién soy y por qué le he destrozado la puerta. -Suspiro.- Pues bien... Allá vamos._

-¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Sabes? Esa puerta la había cambiado hace tan solo dos días...

-... -Perry miraba a Doof nervioso, no sabía como "presentarse".-

-Oye... Te estoy hablando. ¿Qué te pasa, acaso eres sordo? -Se acerca- Hum... la verdad... me resultas bastante familiar... ¿No te conozco? -Acerca más su cara fijándose mejor.- Aunque no sé... Eres demasiado guapo, me acordaría... ¡Quiero decir...! Ya sabes, no es que yo sea... Porque no lo soy...

-¡! -¿Guapo? ¿Le parecía guapo a Doofenshmirtz? Comenzó a sonrojarse, no sabía por qué razón. ¿Qué más daba lo que su enemigo pensara de él? Ya era hora de dejarse de tonterías y actuar. Apartó a Doof de un empujón y se dirigió hacia el inator.-

-¿Qué haces? ¡NO, no toques eso! ¿Quién eres? ¿Ahora la agencia contrata humanos? Aunque... Bueno, yo fui una excepción porque...

-Ya me sé tu historia... Me la has contado mil veces... -Qué raro le resultaba hablar, ahora podría contestarle a Doof cuando se cansara de sus comentarios.-

-¿Cómo...? ¿Qué?

-Suelta un suspiro- ...Heinz... Soy Perry.

-...


	3. Chapter 3

_Cada vez sois más los que me comentáis animándome a seguir. Gracias a vosotros me dan muchas más ganas de continuar con esta historia. Puede que a partir de ahora vaya tardando un poquito más, porque estaré un poco liada. Pero no os preocupéis, que no lo dejaré a medias. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Suelta un suspiro- ...Heinz... Soy Perry._

_-..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Hehe... No... Es... Me estás tomando el pelo... ¿C-cómo vas a ser Perry el ornitorrinco? No tienes... Pico... ¡Y mirate! No... No vas... A cuatro patas... Ni... Tienes pico... N-ni... Eh... _

_-La agencia ha creado un aparato que convierte a cualquier animal en un ser humano. Aunque por supuesto puedo volver a ser un ornitorrinco cuando quiera._

_-Hum... ¿Cómo no he tenido yo esa idea...? -Coloca su mano en el mentón, pensando.- Esa agencia sin acrónimo chulo... -Mira a Perry de reojo- Muuuy bien... ¿Y cómo puedo yo saber que lo dices enserio?_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Demuéstrame que de verdad eres Perry el ornitorrinco._

_-Mientras tanto, en la agencia...-_

-Muy bien, Peter el panda. Ya estás listo.

-Entonces... ¿Dice que podemos volver a nuestra apariencia cuando queramos?

-Así es, así vuestros amos no sospecharán nada. Bueno, te dejo, he de volver con el Major Monogram. Eras el último. Puedes volver a tu trabajo cuándo quieras. ¡Nos vemos!

-Hm... Así que... Cuándo queramos... ¿Estás del todo seguro...? -Peter cogió las herramientas que Carl había dejado a la vista descuidadamente y comenzó a desmontar el humanizador-inator, haciéndole unos cuántos arreglos.- Vamos a divertirnos... Perry el ornitorrinco. -Ríe por lo bajo.-

_-En la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher.-_

-Bueno Ferb... Creo que por hoy... Ya ha sido suficiente... -Phineas había comido demasiados dulces, hasta el punto en el que ya le costaba respirar.-

-...No lo hagamos nunca más...

-Hm... Oye, ya casi está oscureciendo y Perry no ha vuelto. ¿Crees que estará bien?

-… -Levanta los hombros.-

_-De nuevo, en la casa del Dr. Doofenshmirtz.-_

-Vale... Destrozarme el inator no es suficiente para demostrar que eres Perry el ornitorrinco... Eso puede hacerlo cualquiera... Ay... -suspira.- ¿No tienes nada más?

-Veamos... Nadie estuvo en tu nacimiento, te acabaron criando unos ocelotes, odias a tu hermano por ser mejor que tú...

-Eh, ya, valevalevale... Eres igual de "simpático" que Perry el ornitorrinco... Está bien, está bien...

-De acuerdo. -Perry miró el reloj. Ya era demasiado tarde y debía volver, así que se dirigió hacia la puerta.-

-...Qué situación más extraña... Oye ¿Ya te vas? No... ¿No me vas a explicar por qué tu agencia...?

-Otro día. -Salió y cerró la puerta.-

-Muy... ¿Bien...? Vale... Hehé... Eh... Ay... ¿Qué me está pasando? -Se rasca la cabeza preocupado.-

-Me parece que alguien se está...

-Cierra el pico Norm.

_-Rato después, Perry volvió a la agencia antes de llegar a casa para recuperar su apariencia de ornitorrinco. Pero no sabía lo que le esperaba...-_

-Vaya, parece que todos han regresado a casa. -Suspira. Apenas había hecho nada hoy, pero la situación con Doofenshmirtz le habia dejado agotado. No entendía por qué le ponía tan nervioso. Quizás el humanizador-inator también le hace sentir cosas diferentes, cosas que quizás sólo sienten los humanos. Pero ahora no iba a pensar en eso, era hora de volver a casa con sus dueños y descansar... Se metió dentro de la máquina y pulsó el botón. Pero por alguna razón... Este no funcionaba.- ¿...Qué pasa aquí? -Volvió a insistir varias veces, sin resultado.- Esto no puede estar pasando. Lo sabía, sabía que esto no era seguro... Maldito Carl y sus inventos... -Sacó su reloj-transmisor y llamó al Major Monogram.-

_-En casa de Monogram.-_

-Vaya, es el agente P. ¿Algún problema, agente?

-Este trasto no funciona.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-...El humanizador-inator... No va, no puedo volver a ser un ornitorrinco.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? Vaya... Esto puede ser un problema.

-No, un problema no UN GRAVE PROBLEMA.

-Lo sé, lo sé... No pierdas los nervios agente P. Ahora mismo llamo a Carl.

-¿Y qué hago yo? No puedo volver así a casa.

-Qué problema...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Agh... Qué asco de televisión... No dan nada interesante a estas horas... -La apaga.- Me iré a dormir... Si es que puedo...

-Parece preocupado señor. ¿Aún piensa en...

-Norm, voy a desconectarte como sigas sacándome ese maldito tema.

_-De repente alguien llamo a la puerta.-_

-¿Pero quén es a estas horas? -Doofenshmirtz fue y abrió la puerta, sin imaginarse quién estaría al otro lado.- ¡...! ¿Perry el ornito... el... ehm...?

-No puedo volver a casa...

_-Mientras tanto, alguien sentado sobre un cartel publicitario, miraba por la ventana de Doofenshmirtz...-_

-Estate a alerta, Perry el ornitorrinco... Ahora que estamos así... Veamos por quién se decanta nuestro Doctor... Y una cosa es segura... No voy a rendirme hasta que no sea mío... Huhuhu...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¿Qué pretenderá Peter el panda? ¿Doof está empezando a sentir algo por Perry ahora que es un humano como él? ¿Y Perry, qué pasará ahora que no puede volver a casa?_

_-Vaya, vaya. La cosa se está poniendo interesante._

_-¡Te he dicho que cierres la boca maldito montón de chatarra!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Siento tanta tardanza, como os dije está siendo una semana movidita. No he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y quizás esto vaya demasiado rápido. Tengo que advertiros de que este capítulo tendrá yaoi, y a quien no le guste está a tiempo de darle hacia atrás. Como pone en mi descripción... No estoy muy preparada para escribir escenas muy pervertidas, y esto me está costando.. ù_u y no sé si iré mucho mas allá u os dejaré que uséis vuestra imaginación... Así no os defraudo y podéis hacer con estos dos tooodo lo que se os ocurra por vuestra cabecita xD Una vez dicho esto... Espero que os guste este capítulo. Acepto sugerencias. Todo sea por mejorar y gustaros :3_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Está bien, visto tu problema puedes quedarte aquí Perry el... Perry. ¡Pero con una condición! No me destroces nada. -Suspira.- Ay, lo que hay que ver... Meter a mi enemigo en casa... Tienes suerte de que hoy me sienta menos malvado. No es que deje de ser malvado... Sólo hago una excepción porque en el fondo no me caes tan mal.

-¿Se supone que tengo que tomarme eso como un halago...? -Perry se quitó el sombrero y la chaqueta.- De todas formas supongo que tengo que darte las gracias.

-Eso es, ahora me debes una. Más vale que no lo olvides.

-...Claro... -Entrecierra los ojos.- Entonces... ¿Dónde dormiré?

-¿Dormir?

-Le mira sorprendido-

-D-Dormir, c-claro, claro... Qué problema...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Verás Perry, sólo hay una cama, y yo no pienso dormir en el sofá, es incomodísimo. Así que tú que estás más acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo y esas cosas...

-Perry le soltó una mirada de odio extremo.-

-Ehm... Hehe... -Baja las cejas desviando la mirada.-

-Si así es como tratas a tus "invitadas" ya entiendo por qué no consigues novia.

-¡Oye!

_-Mientras tanto...-_

-¡Perryyyy! ¿Dónde estáaas? ¡Perryyyy...! Es inútil Ferb... Está demasiado oscuro... No lo encontraremos.

-...

-Espero que la gente se fije en los carteles... Hemos puesto muchos...

-Chicos, ya es tarde, será mejor que regresemos y busquemos por la mañana.

-Sí... Supongo que sí...

-Vamos cielo, no te preocupes, seguro que estará bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Muy bien, he trazado una línea en el colchón. ¿Ves? Hasta aquí, ni se te ocurra cruzarla, este es MI espacio. ¿Lo entiendes Perry?

-Perfectamente... -Perry observaba la situación pensando en dónde se había metido, con una cara de desagrado que no podía disimular.-

-¡Oye, no me mires así! Eres tú el que no quiere dormir en el sofá. ¡No te puedo ofrecer más! -Se mete en la cama.- A mi tampoco me hace gracia tener que dormir contigo ¿Sabes?

-Entonces durmamos de una vez para que esto se acabe rápido. -Se quita la camisa.-

-¿Qué? ¡Eh! ¿No-no vas a desnudarte verdad?

-Aquí hace calor.

-¡Nononono, no vas a dormir desnudo a mi lado!

-Pero... Oye... ¿Te estás sonrojando?

-¡N-No me estoy sonrojando! ¡Vale, da igual así, pero déjate puestos los pantalones!

-Arf... Está bien... -Tira la camisa y se estira en la cama, justo en el borde.-

-Eso es, bien separadito.

-Por supuesto.

-Por supuesto... Buenas noches.

-...

_-Fuera, Peter el panda seguía observando...-_

-Tsk... No creas que vas ganando... Esto aún no ha comenzado... -Se va.-

_-Dentro de la habitación la tensión entre ambos era evidente. Ninguno estaba consiguiendo pegar ojo. Intentaban auto-convencerse de que lo que sentían en ese momento era odio, pero ninguno podía evitar que ciertas cosas pasaran por sus ocupadas mentes. Doof no comprendía por qué Perry le ponía tan nervioso, y se avergonzaba de haberse sonrojado delante de él. Algo que tampoco comprendía por qué le había pasado. Por otro lado, Perry estaba experimentando nuevos sentimientos. Quizás ahora entendía por qué siempre buscaba excusas para visitar a su enemigo.-_

_-_Pss, Perry. ¿Te has dormido?

-No, tu cama es horrible.

-¿Alguna queja más, alteza?

-Con la pensión que te paga tu ex-mujer podrías comprar una más grande.

-Se gira para mirarle.- Oh, claro. ¿Cómo no se me pasó por la cabeza que tendría que compartir cama contigo?

-Decide girarse también.- ¿Y con tus novias?

-Ninguna se pudo considerar novia... ¿Por qué sacas tanto ese tema, acaso estás celoso?

-... -Perry notó cómo de repente comenzaban a quemarle las mejillas.-

-¿¡Enserio!?

-No digas estupideces.

-¡HAHA! ¿No me digas? ¿Por qué, no te dedicaba el tiempo suficiente? ¿Es eso? -Doof cogió por el brazo a Perry para girarlo y mirarle de nuevo.-

-¡Estate quieto!

-¡Oh venga! -Lo sigue zarandeando, tanto que al final Perry acabó encima suya.-

-¡¿Q-qué haces...?!

-...

-Perry estaba poniéndose demasiado nervioso, y su respiración se agitaba por momentos. No hace falta decir que su sonrojo también aumentaba.-

-Dímelo.

-No tengo nada que... -Intentaba quitarse de encima, pero Doof le cogió de las muñecas.-

-Dilo, estás celoso.

-No sabía como salir de esa situación, ni siquiera sabía si lo estaba, ni tampoco podía pensar con claridad en ese momento.- …Su-suéltame por favor.

-Sonríe.- Lo estás. Yo lo sé... Huhuu...

-Heinz... Esto es extraño... ¡Suéltame por favor...! -Estaba empezando a sudar y a encontrarse "raro".-

-Doofenshmirtz se paró a visualizar la situación, la cara de su enemigo, la posición... Perry tenía razón, las cosas se estaban poniendo "raras." Pero verle mirándole sonrojado, con esa carita de preocupación y su respiración tan acelerada... Por alguna extraña razón... Le encantaba.- Dime... ¿Quieres que te recompense por todo ese tiempo que te he tenido desantendido?

-¿Qué... Qué quieres decir?

-Doof no contestó, simplemente sonrió, trajo hacia sí a Perry y lo besó. Eso es, lo besó, ni él mismo se estaba creyendo lo que hacía. ¿Por qué estaba actuando así? Todo era culpa de Perry. Le hacía actuar de esta forma. Perry estaba anonadado, no sabía qué hacer ni como actuar, se quedó paralizado, pero el aire se hizo necesario y Doof tuvo que separarle.-

-...¿Q...Qué...? ¿¡Pero qué...!? ¡Pero...! … -No entendía nada, no le salían las palabras ni se explicaba nada.- ...¿¡Por qué...!?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Además, no es como si tú me hubieses rechazado!

-Tenía razón, podría haberlo hecho, pero no lo hizo.- …¡Lo hiciste de repente!

-Podrías haberte separado ¿O no? Venga, no pongas excusas... Mírate, llevas toda la noche sonrojado. ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

-Eres idiota, eso es lo único que tengo que decirte, y es algo que ya sabes.

-Seré idiota pero ese calentón que llevas encima es por mi, y lo sabes. -Suelta una risita.-

-... -Perry se sonrojó a más no poder y le soltó un puñetazo.-

-¡Há, con esto me lo estás admitiendo! -Se rasca la mejilla.-

-¡Eres un imbécil desgraciado! -Fue a pegarle de nuevo, pero esta vez Doof se adelantó y le agarró por las muñecas.-

-Pero te gusto... -Le sonríe mordiéndose el labio.-

Ngh... -Intenta soltarse-

-No, no, Perry. No hasta que no lo admitas.

-Nun...ca... ¡¿Cómo... cómo podría gustarme semejante chiflado como tú?! -Sigue moviéndose para soltarse.-

-¿Sabes? Ahora me has ofendido. -Lo aparta y esta vez es él quien se coloca encima, aún agarrándole las manos.- Pero voy a hacer que lo compruebes tú mismo.

-¿El qué...?

-Que en el fondo... Y no tan en el fondo... Me deseas. -Se acerca y le lame el cuello.-

Annnh... -Cierra los ojos, avergonzado.-

-¿Ves?

-No sé que pretendes... -Le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.-

-Lo que pretendía ya lo he conseguido. ¿No comienzan a apretarte esos pantalones?

-...¡Eres un grandísimo...! -Intenta patearle.-

-Shh, shh, shh... -Le sujeta las piernas.- No es mi culpa que seas tan sensible... -Se coje del mentón.-¿O puede que sí...? -Le sonríe.-

-Maldita sea... -Cierra los ojos. Tenía demasiada calor, estaba demasiado nervioso y esa extraña sensación le estaba volviendo loco. Sabía que Heinz tenía razón, pero no podía admitirlo. Aunque parece ser que ahora se lo había dejado más que claro... Ser humano le estaba agotando mental y físicamente.-

-¿Entonces, qué me dices?

-Déjame en paz y suéltame...

-¿Estas seguro? Por aquí parece que no piensan lo mismo... - Le desabrocha el pantalón.-

-¡NO TE ATREVAS! -Empieza a removerse desesperado.-

-¿Estás seguro? Me lo está pidiendo a gritos...

-Maldita sea, era cierto, no podría aguantar así mucho tiempo. Tenía que hacer algo y... ¿Esa era la única solución?-

-Oh, mira ¿Ya te has rendido, lo vas a admitir?

-Dije... que nunc...

-Muy bien... Déja que me coloque bien... -coloca la mano en su entrepierna.- Oh perdona, me he apoyado en...

-...¡! ¡A..Aaahnnnn! -Perry soltó un gemido bastante fuerte. Cosa que hizo que Doof se excitara mucho más.-

-... Ouhm... Va-vaya... Era peor de lo que pensaba.

-Perry le miraba todo sonrojado y sudando, tenía los ojos húmedos. Definitivamente se había rendido.- Ter...Termina con esto de una vez...

-... -No se podía creer lo que oía. ¿Perry le estaba pidiendo que...?-

-Tú... Tú has ganado... Pero... Haz que acabe de una vez... -Ya le costaba respirar, y las lágrimas se confundían entre las gotas de sudor. Era demasiado.-

-¿Ense...?

-Hazlo de una vez...


	5. Chapter 5

_Esta vez sí que de verdad siento la espera. Septiembre ha sido un mes muy complicado. No he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Espero que os guste este penúltimo capítulo. ^^u_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Vanessa acababa de venir de una fiesta y pasó por el piso de su padre.- ¿Papá? He venido a devolverte... Vaya, parece que no está. Qué suerte que precisamente ayer me dejara una llave.

_-¡Aaahm...!_

-¿Eh, qué es eso? ¿Papá?

_-¡Doof...!_

-Ugh... E-Espera... No... No será...

_-¡Más rápido...! ¡Más...ah...!_

_-¡Chico, para ser tu primera vez sí que tienes aguante...!_

_-_¿¡Chic-...!? Madre mía... Será mejor que salga de aquí... -Vanessa se fue rápidamente. De lo nerviosa que estaba no pudo evitar dar un portazo.- Nono... No he de hacer conclusiones precipitadas... Quizás.. Hehe... Quizás... No es... Lo que parecía... No... Ha...Haha...

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Un portazo?

-No hay nadie más, has debido imaginartelo.

-Tienes razón, además es muy tarde.

-¿Y bien, qué te ha parecido tu primera vez?

-Ungh... -Perry se giró avergonzado, dándole la espalda a Doofenshmirtz.-

-¡Eh! ¿Qué significa eso? ¡No me irás a decir que no soy bueno!

-Calla...

-Aaah... ¡Eso significa que sí! Te ha gustado ¿Eh? Eh? Lo sabía... Hahahá.

-No te hagas ilusiones, no va a volver a ocurrir.

-¿Eh?

-Ha sido tu culpa, me has provocado. Por eso ya no...

-¡Oh venga! ¡Uno no hace esto con cualquiera! Si lo has hecho es porque yo te gusto y lo sabes.

-No digas estupideces...

-¡Pero qué...!

-Y ahora vamos a dormir. Quiero que sea pronto de día para volver a mi apariencia de ornitorrinco... -Perry agarró la sábana para taparse bien y cerró los ojos.-

-...Como digas... -Se giró enfadado de espaldas a Perry y se dispuso a dormir. Aunque con el mal humor que le había entrado no estaba seguro de poder conseguirlo...-

_-A la mañana siguiente...-_

-Vaya, qué cosa tan extraña señor. Debo decirle que esto no estaba así antes, se lo aseguro, si no no habría funcionado con ningún agente.

-Sé más claro Carl ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Pues que alguien ha manipulado la máquina.

-¿Ha sido a propósito?

-Así es señor.

-¿Y quién y por qué lo haría...?

_-Peter el panda estaba observando la situación a escondidas. Su plan había funcionado tal y como esperaba, y ahora, iba a concluirlo...-_

-Hum... Perry abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en ese momento por las mañanas en que te despiertas y todo parece perfecto... Hasta que...- Oh, claro... -Lo recordó todo. No volvió a casa, no podía recuperar su cuerpo y... Qué vergüenza... Había hecho cosas horribles con Doofenshmirtz. No sabía ni como le miraría a la cara. ¡Pero eh! ¿Y Doof?-

-Buenos días señor cara de pato. Si quieres desayunar lo siento, la cafetera está estropeada y Norm ha hecho de esos huevos "crujientes" que tanto detesto. Puedes utilizar la ducha, yo ya he acabado.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué no esperáis un poco? No querrás volver a ensuciarte después ¿Verdad, Perry el ornitorrinco?

-¿...?

-Buenos días.

-¡Eh! ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en mi ventana?

-Peter... Peter el panda.

-Oh, qué listo. -Peter entró en la habitación.-

-Espera ¿Peter el panda, enserio? Vaya, no sé que máquina será esa que ha creado la agencia. Pero todos los agentes parecéis actores de cine.

-¿Entonces te parezco atractivo? -Corrió y abrazó a Doofenshmirtz.- Qué bien, sabía que te gustaría, Heinz.

-Perry miraba la escena sorprendido y con el ceño algo fruncido.- Y bueno ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Oh, claro... -Miró a Perry aún pegado a Doof.- He venido para estar con mi mejor amienemigo... ¿Verdad? -Mira a Heinz sonriente.-

-¿Eh? Hehe... No entiendo nada, pero vale. -La verdad no estaba de humor.-

-Ya no vienes a verme... ¿Has estado ocupado? Te he estado esperando...

-Bueno, en realidad...

-Escógeme.

-¿Eh?

-Escógeme a mi. Estoy cansado de compartirte, además, sé que me prefieres... Si no no te escaparías para ir a verme a mi...

-Creo que es mejor que os deje solos. -Perry se estaba cabreando.-

-No, no, Perry, no vas a huir tan fácilmente. Tienes que estar presente para que Heinz tome su decisión.

-Creo que no hace falta.

-Escuchad, yo...

-¿Tienes miedo, señor cara de pato?

-... -Perry le lanzó una mirada fulminante, esas eran palabras de Doof. Parece que se divertía con Peter el panda metiéndose con él.- ¿Miedo, a qué? ¿A que te escoja a ti? Oh... Qué pérdida...

-Ugh. -A Doofenshmirtz eso le acababa de sentar como una puñalada en el corazón.-

-¿Lo ves Heinz? No le importas. Es mejor que te quedes a mi lado. Lo odiaremos juntos. -Le abrazó más "tiernamente".-

-Doof no era capaz de contestar, tenía la mirada perdida, absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Bien, ahora si me disculpáis he de irme. -Perry se abrochó el cinturón.- Una gran noche Doctor. -Se dirigió hasta el salón.- Ya nos veremos. Quizás. -Abrió la puerta y se fue.-

-_Plac.-_

_-_El ruido de la puerta cerrando lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos.-

-Nos hemos quedado sólos. - Le miró sonriente.- ¿Qué bien, no?

-Sí... Muy... Bien.

_-Mientras tanto.-_

_-_Por cierto mamá ¿Por qué dejaste a papá? Aparte de porque destrozaba la casa con sus inventos y demás...

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta, cielo?

-Bueno... Verás... ¿No has pensado que papá... Quizás... Qué se yo... Le gustan los... ya sabes...?

-¿Sí...?

-¿Enserio?

-¿Enserio, qué, hija?

-¡Oh mamá! ¡Los hombres!

-¿Tu padre? ¿Homosexual? No me hagas reir hija...

-¡Mamá, lo escuché anoche! ¡Estaba con un chico!

-¿No te habrás confundido? Además... ¿Qué hacías anoche en su casa?

-Fui a devolverle... ¡AH, qué mas dará eso!

-Está bien cariño. Pero si los escuchaste... Quizá era... No sé, una mujer con la voz...

-¡No! ¡Le escuché a él mismo llamarle chico!

-Está bien, está bien. Pero nunca lo habría imaginado... Bueno... Quizás a veces...

-Yo hasta ahora lo había visto con mujeres... Aunque cierto es que no le duraban ni media hora.

-... ¡Pues me parece muy tierno! Me alegro por él.

-¡¿Mamá?!

_-En la agencia.-_

-Ya está arreglado.

-Buen trabajo Carl.

-No es para tanto señor... Sólo le-...

-Oh, Agente P. Has venido pronto.

-Sí. ¿Está todo listo?

-Si, todo preparado para devolverte a tu... Por cierto, no tienes buena cara.

-Si no le importa señor, después de esto me gustaría tomarme unos días libres.

-Oh... Está bien, la verdad te los mereces. Y te hemos hecho pasar un mal rato. Muy bien, puedes descansar los días que quieras... Bueno, ya sabes, sin pasarte.

-Claro.

-Carl, prepara la máquina.

-A sus órdenes señor.

_-Entre tanto, Peter y Doofenshmirtz...-_

_-_Huevos crujientes, crujientes. ¿No os apetece?

-Qué robot tan simpático, Heinz. Aunque un poco pesado...

-Hm...

-¿No te parece genial? Por fin nos hemos librado de él. Así todo será perfecto. Aquello era por obligación, pero lo nuestro fue a primera vista y tan verdadero ¿Verdad?

-Claro.

-Te noto distraído. ¿Qué pasa?

-Hm...

-¿Heinz?

-¿Eh, qué?

-¿En qué estás pensando? No me dirás que en él...

-Ah, no, sólo... La cafetera no funciona, no he podido tomar café y... Estoy un poco... Adormilado ¿Sabes?

-Oh, claro. Salgamos entonces a tomar algo.

-Qué buena... Idea... Sí... -Doof suspiró y fue con Peter. No dejaba de pensar en lo que dijo Perry. ¿Le daba igual que se quedara con Peter? Antes no era así, lo recordaba perfectamente. Cuando Perry los descubrió se enfadó y se puso triste. ¡Hasta se puso a llorar cuando le pidió volver! Todo era una trampa, pero le encantó ver cuánto le importaba. ¿Y ahora nada? Imposible. No era cierto. Estaba seguro.-

_-En casa de los Flynn-Fletcher.-_

-Siento que no le veremos nunca más, Ferb...

-Nunca digas nunca.

-Pero es que han pasado muchas horas... Y siempre está por las mañanas... No sé... Siento que le ha pasado algo... ¿Y si no vuelve? No podría soportarlo...

-Ferb pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermanastro, intentando consolarlo.-

-Gracias Ferb. -Apoya su cabeza en él.-

-Grrr

-Oh estás ahí, Pe..

-¡...!

-...¡PERRY! ¡PERRY HA VUELTO!

-Toda la familia salió al jardín.-

-¿¡Dónde te habías metido!? ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados! -Los dos hermanos lo abrazaron con fuerza.-

-Grrr

-Debes de tener mucha hambre, quedate aquí mientras te traemos tu comida ¡No te vayas!

-Ferb acarició la cabeza de Perry y siguió a su hermano.-

-Fíjate, nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto de verte. -Candace también entró dentro.- Bienvenido a casa, ladrillito de carne.

-Perry sonrió. Él, tampoco pensó que echaría de menos incluso a Candace. Se puso bajo el árbol, bostezó y cerró los ojos. Había pasado un día muy raro y cansado, un día que quería olvidar. A lo mejor todo es un sueño. Pero no, no iba a tener esa suerte. Quisiera o no, lo que había pasado había pasado... Y quisiera o no, tenía que olvidarse de su archienemigo. Seguro que Peter el panda ya se encargaría de comentarle los cambios al Major Monogram. Así que no tenía de qué preocuparse... Sólo tenía que descansar y disfrutar de sus días libres. Y eso es lo que iba a hacer...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Bueno, puede que se note un poco que he ido inventando sobre la marcha. Aún así ojalá os haya gustado. Próximamente el último capítulo. :3 Gracias por seguir esta historia._


	6. Chapter 6

¡Siento el retraso de este capítulo! (Lo sé, no tengo perdón. Han pasado meses) La vida del estudiante que busca trabajo es muy dura (Los/las españoles/ñolas lo sabréis...) Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo final. Aquí os lo dejo. ^^

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Perry dejó a su némesis, y el Major Monogram estaba bastante preocupado. No era normal que su mejor agente se tomara tantos días libres, el siempre hacía lo imposible para cumplir sus misiones, incluso se perdió sus vacaciones en África. Sabía que en el fondo Doofenshmirtz y él se llevaban bastante bien, pero... ¿Tan afectado se siente? Por más que Monogram intentara contactar con Perry... Éste le ignoraba...-

-De verdad, estoy preocupado. Perry lleva muchos días así, sin apenas moverse. Ni tan siquiera hace el esfuerzo de ir a su comedero.

-Puede que esté enfermo.

-Puede no, lo está. -Phineas se acercó a su mascota y la cogió en brazos.- ¿Estás bien Perry? Creo que deberíamos llevarte a que te vea un médico.

-Los chicos esperaban al menos un gruñido por parte de Perry, pero este no hizo nada, y Phineas y Ferb se miraron con cara de preocupación. En realidad lo que menos quería Perry era preocupar a su familia, pero sus ánimos no le permitían lo contrario. Sólo quería descansar.-

_-En casa de Heinz.-_

-¡Y otro inator que no has podido terminar, hahá! -Peter da saltos de alegría.-

-Ya... Genial.

-¿Verdad que es más divertido así? Me encanta que hagamos esto juntos... -Le abraza cariñosamente.- ¿Y sabes? Hay más cosas que podríamos hacer juntos...

-¿Ah sí? -Doof le contestaba, sí. Y sus respuestas tenían sentido y todo bien... Pero se notaba a kilómetros que tenía la mente en otro sitio. Peter también lo notaba, y aunque intentaba ignorarlo, sabía muy bien por qué era.-

-Doof... -Se aparta lentamente de él, y pone su mano en la mejilla de su querido Doofenshmirtz.- Esto no puede seguir así. Hago todo lo posible para demostrarte cuánto te quiero, y tú sólo... ¡Tú sólo piensas en ese...! Agh... -Desvía la mirada.- ¿No ves que yo quiero hacerte feliz? Quiero estar contigo, y tú sólo me evitas... -Se acerca a él con los ojos entrecerrados.- Si me dejas... Haré que te olvides de él...

-Esta vez, después de todo este tiempo, Doofenshmirtz miró directamente a los ojos de Peter, y éste, con una sonrisa de alivio le besó. Heinz correspondió ese beso.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bueno, pues parece que vuestro amiguito está en perfecto estado. Aunque ha perdído bastante peso desde la última vez... Debéis vigilar que coma bien ¿De acuerdo?

-Desde luego. -Phineas volvió a tomar a Perry en sus brazos. Se despidió de la chica del veterinario y vovió al coche junto a Ferb y su padre.- Ya sabes, tienes que comer mucho para ponerte bien. -Juntó su nariz con el pico de Perry.- No queremos que te pase nada...

-No te preocupes, nuestro Perry aún es joven y es un chico fuerte. ¿No fue capaz de cruzar medio mundo para volver con nosotros? -Lawrence arrancó el vehículo mientras miraba a través del espejo retrovisor, intentando animar a sus hijos.-

-Sí... sí que es muy fuerte. -Sonríe.-

-Ferb acarició la cabeza de la mascota.-

-Grrrr...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Mh... Sabes... Sabes que más podríamos hacer juntos... ¿Verdad?

-Doof había estado intentando evitar eso. Por más veces que Peter se lo insinuara, o incluso se lo pidiera... ¡Hasta el punto de tenerlo desnudo delante de sus narices! Él no quería. Pero esta vez había decidido rendirse, porque... No iba a volver a ver a Perry... No iba a volver...- Sí, sí que lo sé. -Doof agarró a Peter y le besó de nuevo, mientras el otro iba quitándole la ropa. Lo había conseguido, Doof iba a ser suyo por fin.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Yyyyy aquí tienes tú comida! Mira ¿Ves? Es de esa marca que tanto te gustaba, le pedí a mamá que fuera a buscarla.

-Hola Phineas ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

-Estamos vigilando que Perry coma.

-¿Aún sigue malo?

-Sí... Bueno, en realidad la veterinaria dijo que estaba bien, pero que tenía que comer más.

-Aw... Pobrecito... -Isabella se agachó y acarició a Perry.-

-Namaste chicos.

-¡Eh! ¿Vuestro pato sigue malo?

-Buford... Ornitorrinco... ¡Ornitorrinco! ¿De verdad tu cerebro no puede asimilar esa palabra?

-Mi cerebro tiene otras cosas que asimilar...

-¿Qué?

-...Eh... Nada... Ehm... - Le pega una colleja.-

-¡Au! Oye...

-Hola chicos. La verdad es que hoy tampoco tenemos plan...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sí Stacy ¡Está siendo la mejor semana de TODA mi vida! Es una pena que Perry esté malo... Pero... Aah... - suspira.- He tenido unos días tan románticos junto a Jeremy... ¿Eh? Ya, ya lo sé, también quedaré contigo. ¿Hoy? Bueno... Verás... ¡No, no, no, Espera Stacy no cuelgues! ¿Stacy? Vaya... Debería estar más con ella... Pero... No quiero cancelar la cita de hoy con Jeremy... -Mira su foto.- Ouh, Jeremy... ¿Debería llamarte y dejarlo para mañana?

-De repente suena el teléfono móvil de Candace.-

-¡Oh mira, eres tú! Hola Jeremy~ ...¿Qué no puedes... quedar hoy? Ah... Tu prima Nicolette... Ya... Claro, no pasa nada. Ha, hahá. Síii... Adióoos... -Cuelga.- …

_-Mientras tanto, en el jardín...-_

_-··Agente P. ¿Agente P.? Carl, sigue sin contestar...··-_

-¿Chicos...Habéis escuchado eso?

-Puede que sea mi estomago.

-Y tu estomago... habla... no? - Baljeet mira mal a Buford.-

-Quizás hayáis dejado encendida una radio.

-No, parece que viene de Perry... -Le mira preocupado.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Carl, hay que hacer lo posible por recuperar al Agente P.

-Quizá no quiera volver nunca más señor... ¿Qué haremos si eso llega a suceder?

-¿¡No volver a ver al Agente P.!?

-No volver a ver al Agente P. ...

_...No volver a ver..._

_...No volver..._

-Ahn... Heinz...

-Ngh...

-Sigue... ¡Ah...!

-Pe...

-¿Ungh?

-Perry...

-No... Heinz... ¡No!

-¡¿No volver a ver a Perry?!

-No...

-¡Doofens...!

-¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo...? -Doof se levantó y cogió su ropa.- ¡No puedo dejar que eso pase! ¡No!

-¡Heinz no, por favor! ¡Olvídalo!

-¡Si no vuelvo a verlo me acabaré volviendo loco! -Salió por la puerta.-

-...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Me parece increíble...

-Lo sé Stacy, pero...

-Candace había ido corriendo a visitar a Stacy, la idea de que Nicolette esté con Jeremy la estaba volviendo loca.-

-Sólo es su prima, no puede pasar nada. No tienes de qué preocuparte, Candace.

-Es que a esa chica siempre le he caído mal ¡Acuérdate del día de la piscina de Jeremy!

-Candace... Tú la provocaste. ¿Qué más quieres? Si vas atacando a todas las chicas que se acerquen a Jeremy... Casi matas a DD... Y era... UN CHICO.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero entonces no lo sabía.

-Relájate, seguro que no pasará nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Estás listo?

-Sí, Major.

-Bien, debes infiltrarte sin que nadie te vea. Será complicado, esos chicos no descuidarán ni un segundo al Agente P. Pero debes intentarlo como sea.

-Confíe en mi, señor. -Carl arrancó su furgoneta de helados.-

.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Maldito seas... Heinz... Snf..._

-Debo encontrarle... Debo encontrarle... -Doof no dejaba de correr. No sabía a dónde se dirigía, ni dónde iba a buscar. Pero no descansaría hasta hacerlo.- ¡Agh! -Se paró en seco.- ¡Piensa Heinz, piensa!

-De fondo, se escuchaba una música que se acercaba.-

-¡Con esa maldita música de los helados no hay quién...! ¿Eh? -Doof se giró, y no podía creerlo, en era una furgoneta de los helados, Pero...- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! -Se puso delante.- ¡Tú!

-¿Eh, doctor Doofenshmirtz? -Carl paró la furgoneta.-

-¡Tú, tú, tú! -Abrió la puerta y se metió dentro.-

-¡E-espere!

-Le coge por el cuello de la camisa.- ¡Tienes que llevarme con Perry!

-¿Qué, por qué?

-¡Tú sólo hazlo maldito coco!

-Pero yo...

-¡HAZLO!

-E...Está bien...Yo... iba...

-¿Ocurre algo, Carl? -Monogram apareció en la pantalla que llevaba incorporada la furgoneta.-

-Señor... Doofenshmirtz está...

-¿Cómo?

-¡Ni una palabra Mono-ceja!

-Pero... -Monogram se tomó un momento para pensar. A través de la cámara podía ver la expresión de Doof.- Carl, no te preocupes.

-E-Está bien señor...

-¡Arranca de una maldita vez!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Mirar a un ornitorrinco no es precisamente divertido ¿Sabéis?

-Phineas, quizás se sienta intimidado y por eso no quiere comer... En mi manual de...

-¿Sabes...? Quizás tengas razón y Perry necesite un poco de intimidad.

-A lo lejos se escuchaba la música de la furgoneta de los helados acercándose.-

-¡Ey, helados, y han aparcado justo aquí! -Buford salió corriendo.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Es aquí? ¡Habla mocoso!

-Sí, sí, es justo en esta casa. Pero...

-Un momento, Carl.

-¿Señor?

-Cambio de planes, deja que vaya él. Heinz, me parece bien que quieras recuperar a Perry, nosotros también, así que... Vamos a dejar esto en tus manos. Pero no lo olvides. No pueden verte esos chicos. -Suspira.-Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero confiamos en ti.

-Doofenshmirtz asintió firmemente, y salió en busca de su némesis.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No le des más vueltas a esa cabecita tuya...

-¿Candace?

-¿Eh, Jeremy?

-Justo íbamos a verte, Nicorette quería saludarte.

-¿A... A mi?

-Claro, me caíste muy bien. Me alegro de que estés con Jeremy.

-¿En serio? Vaya... Hehe, me alegro mucho. Bueno, entonces... ¿Queréis entrar en casa?

-¡Claro! Entremos, yo también quiero conocer mejor a Nicorette. Y además mira, podemos comprar unos hela...

-Un momento... ¡Carl! -Nicorette salió corriendo.-

-Oh... ¡Nicky!

-¿Nicky? -Todos lo dijeron a la vez.-

-Es Carl, el día de la fiesta de Jeremy, cuándo fuisteis al hospital lo conocí.

-Hehe... Encantado...

-Jeremy le dió un codazo a Candace.- Pss... Este era el asunto del que te hablé. Nicorette quería volver a verle... Ya sabes.

-Oh, va-vaya, no sabía que era eso... -Mira a Carl.- Pero tu prima tiene un gusto un tanto raro... ¿No te parec un friki?

-Bueno ¿Recuerdas lo de los video-juegos? Mi prima también es... muy friki.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Doof llegó al jardín de los Flynn-Fletcher, y allí encontró a Perry. No se le veía muy animado.-

-Psss... Perry.

-...

-.¡..Perry! -Lo llamó un poco más fuerte.-

-… -Perry se giró, y se sorprendió. Miró hacia los lados desesperado y corrió a esconderse.-

-¿Qué? ¡No, Perry! ¡Vuelve! -Doof le siguió corriendo.- ¡Ya eres míii...o! -Lo agarró-

-¡Grrr!

-¡¿Cálmate quieres?!

-Grrr... ¡Grrr!

-Perry, lo siento, te escojo a ti.

-Gr...

-Cometí un error, estaba... Estaba un poco enfadado. ¡Entiéndelo! Eres... Eres muy complicado. No sé si me quieres o me quieres, pero muerto. Al principio sólo quería darte celos, pero... agh, se me fue de las manos. Oye ¿Podrías volver a ser... ya sabes, una persona? Me gustaría tener una conversación normal... En la que tú me puedas contestar y esas cosas... ¿Sabes?

.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Creéis que Perry habrá...? ¡Eh, un momento! ¿Y Perry?

-¡Ouh no! ¿Y si le ha...?

-No.

-¿Ferb?

-Perry se ha recuperado.

-Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento...-

-Sí, tienes razón hermano. -Le puso la mano en el hombro.- Estoy seguro de que estará bien.

.-.-.-.-.

-Me alegra volver a verte Agente P.

-Siento lo de estos días Major.

-No te preocupes. Te merecías todos esos días libres.

-Gracias, señor. ¿Podríais dejarnos a solas unos minutos?

-Claro, vamos, Carl.

-Sí señor.

-Carl y el Major Monogram salieron de la guarida de Perry.-

-Ejem... -No sabía por dónde empezar.-

-Cuando quieras, Doofenshmirtz.

-Básicamente... Ya te lo he dicho todo.

-¿Y qué respuesta esperas por mi parte?

-Bueno, pues me gustaría que lo entendieras y volveramos... a ya sabes, ser "enemigos" -Doof hizo el gesto de las comillas con sus dedos.-

-¿"Enemigos"?

-Ya sabes.

-¿Y Peter?

-Pues la verdad no sé dónde... Oh, vaya...

-¿Sigue allí, no es verdad?

-Lo dejé allí, pero seguro que se habrá ido. No fue una despedida muy agradable.

-Perry se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada.-

-Está bien... Lo entiendo. Sólo... sólo te pediré que todo vuelva a ser como era en un principio, como siempre. Tú y yo peleando. Tú destrozando todos mis planes y yo maldiciéndote, tan sólo eso.

-...

-Por favor.

-Esta bien.

-¿¡En serio!?

-Entonces esta será la última vez que me verás de esta manera.

-¿Cómo?

-Como un humano.

-... -A Doof se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y le costó responder.- Está... bien. Si esa es tu decisión.

-Sí. -Sonrió.- Sí que... lo es.

-¡Pero antes!

-¿Hm?

-Hagamos que sea un buen final

-Doofenshmirtz se acercó y besó a Perry, y esté, aunque se sorprendió y aún seguía algo enfadado lo correspondió. Es más, tanto él como Doof sabían que las cosas no iban a ser como antes, y que Perry... Seguiría convirtiendose en humano para poder estar con Doof.-

_-Mientras tanto...-_

-Me has humillado de la peor de las maneras... Doofenshmirtz... No es la primera vez que lo digo... Pero... Te juro... Te juro... Que esto no va a acabar así. Y Perry el ornitorrinco... Tú y yo aún tenemos un asunto pendiente... Me lo pagaréis.

FIN.


End file.
